His Return
by Shio-Sempai
Summary: He was once known as Uzumaki Naruto, after being betrayed and killed he became someone else. That someone was general of the order but he was not any general! And now he's back in the elemental nations. Watch out everyone Cross Marian is here! - Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**This is the second fanfiction I've posted and it is going to be the first story I've wrote that hasn't been a oneshot so I will try to update it as soon as I can but I make no promises. (I'm slack most of the time...) **

**This story is something I've been wanting to do after reading some fanfics that show Naruto dying and coming back as someone from a different anime so I thought that I might as well give it a try. There will be Kakashi, Sasuke and Konoha Council bashing so if you don't like either then this is not the fic for you! The characters may also be a little out of character but I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible. The pairing if any will be NaruHina!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or -Man!**

* * *

The two foes were standing in the valley, one with greyish skin with two wings coming out of his back, or what seemed to be wings as they gave the appearance of hands and in one of his acual hands there was what looked like a spiky ball of lightning. This boy was known as Uchiha Sasuke, the last remaining 'loyal' Uchiha to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. At the moment however, loyal would not be the correct term as to the fact that he was willing to abandon the village for power offered to him by a snake.

The second of the two foes was covered in a red substance giving the boy the look of a demon fox, with one tail swaying behind him. On closer inspection you would be able to see blond spiky hair an an orange torn jumpsuit. In one of his hands he was holding what seemed to be a sphere of raw energy swirling around in it. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, Jinjuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune who was also from Konoha, his mission was to bring back the Uchiha so that was what he intended to do.

The two charged at each other.

"CHIDORI"

"RASSENGAN"

But before the attacks could hit someone interfered and knocked both boys unconscious

The first thing the young Uzumaki noticed when he awoke was the extreme pain that was coming from his wounds that we're trying to heal themselves but with no use. The second thing he noticed was his location, it seemed that the blond was in a prison cell of some kind. Then he thought back on how he ended up in this situation, he had been sent on a mission to retrieve sasuke along with some others of the Konoha 12, he had been the only one there when he faced sasuke and then when they were running at each other with their final attacks and then someone knocked him out. His eyes widened 'Sasuke!' The blond tried to move but only just realised that he was being restrained with chains, but they were no ordinary chains he realised, they were chains with seals that made it impossible to use chakra all over them. As Naruto was wondering what had happened after he had passed out someone entered the room, this person was Hattake Kakashi, Jounin of Konoha and in possession of the Sharingan in one eye. The Uzumaki's eyes widened.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What's happening? Where are we? Why am I in a cell? Where is Sasuke? Did he make it back to the villa- what's wrong Kakashi-Sensei?" The cyclops Jonin was glaring at the blond and what he said next was one of the most painful things he had ever herd.

"Well Demon, to answer your questions Sasuke has been retrieved but has been gravely injured and as for you, you are in a cell in Konoha until your execution witch will be held in the middle of the village in three days!" The utter disgust and hatred directed towards the boy only made what he was saying worse but somehow it made sense to him. Letting the words sink in the blond realised that the council had finally managed to find an excuse to kill him off. The life in the boys eyes dimmed considerably and all emotion on his face was now well hidden.

"I see..., say Kakashi, a quick question. Who will be the one to kill me...?" A new voice was the one to answer his question.

"It would be me of course, Dobe" The blond didn't show any emotion to who had said it, it was predictable. Uchiha Sasuke... Naruto looked down allowing his bangs to shadow his eyes.

"When I kill you I will obtain the next level of my Sharingan and it shall grant me the power to kill Itachi once and for all" So that's it..., the what was it called again? Mankeshiro? No... Manikoto? No... "The Mangekyo?" Naruto whispered the last part out loud with a frown on his face, bangs still covering his eyes.

Is he an idiot?

The next thing Naruto knew a foot was in his face, an uchiha's foot.

But the kyuubi container didn't show any reaction to the kick.

"Let's go Sasuke, wouldn't want to spend to much time with the demon now would we, he might influence us like he did Jiraya and Tsunade" at this Naruto's eyes widened if only a little and it seemed that the notion had gone unnoticed by the other two in the room as they left.

It was now the day before the execution and all the Konoha 12 had visited at least once, well except for one..., Hyuuga Hinata. The only one actually wanting him to die was a certain pink haired Sasuke fangirl. The others would tell them they were sorry and some even devised a plan to get him out of there, namely Shikamaru. However he turned the plan down saying that he didn't want them to be harmed.

Now it was his final day living, he smiled sadly and thought about the good times, as few as they were. When suddenly he here'd the prison door open and looked up to see who had disturbed his reminiscing and his eyes widened at who he saw.

Hyuuga Hinata was there with a sad expression on her face, she seemed as if she was on the verge of tears.

Ignoring the sadness clearly showing in her eyes he said

"Why are you here? Is you come to spit in my face like team 7 did?" His voice lacked emotion as he said this hanging his head to let his bangs cover his eyes, it seemed like he was doing that a lot lately.

Hinata's eyes widened at that, his voice was so..., so.

"N-naruto-k-kun, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" at this time tears were spilling from her eyes and Naruto looked up with wide eyes, no one had cried for him before, not once in his whole life and here was a girl who he had assumed hated him crying her eyes out.

"Why are you crying Hinata?" He still had a blank face but there was obviously concern in his dull blue eyes.

"Because everyone thinks your a monster Naruto-Kun! They are going to execute you for completing your mission! All they care about is the Uchiha!" She said shuttering less then usual. Naruto took note of that

"Hinata-Chan, I have chosen to accept my death. However not to sound rude or anything but..., why do you care so much?" Where did the Chan come from? The blond thought as he noticed Hinata take in a deep breath, and the words that she said next would forever change Uzumaki Naruto's fate.

"You may not remember, Naruto-Kun but when we were just starting the academy I was being bullied and you stood up for me and got hurt while I was dragged away by my guardian, I had always wanted to help you that day, I had always wanted to say thank you, but because of my shyness I ended up being unable to approach you. So after that I started to watch you from the distance and had hoped that one day I could say the words I couldn't at that time, but I couldn't and as I watched you I suppose I got to know you, I got to know how the village hated you and that you didn't know why, I found out that you like Ichiraku Ramen, I found out lots of things but the main thing I discovered was that you..., that you never gave up, that you would try and try again, and then I realised..., I realised that I had started to form a crush on you and as time moved by I..., I had ended up falling in love with you" she said while putting a sad smile on her face, tears still falling freely and Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

'I was loved? I had spent all that time chasing Sakura and I hadn't even took any time to interact with Hinata-Chan and yet she says she loves me?'

"I'm an idiot, all this time and there was someone like you there looking out for me" the blond put on a frown in regret.

"Your not an idiot Naruto-Kun! If anyone is it's me! I never approached you, but maybe if I had things wouldn't have turned out this way!" She rose her voice a little bit as she said this.

"Hinata-Chan, thank you, just knowing that someone loved me makes me feel a lot better." He said as he went to put on one of his fox-like grins when he felt something brush against his lips. Hinata had kissed him! His eyes widened and kissed back! After what had seemed like hours when in reality had only been about half a minute they broke apart and tears fell from Naruto's face, tears of happiness as he smiled, it wasn't like any of the smiles he had put on before, this smile was a genuine happy smile.

"Thank you, Hinata-Chan"

It was the day of the execution and what seemed like every person in Konoha had come to it except a few. Naruto noted that the Ichiraku's weren't there and neither was Tsunade, Jiraya or Iruka but other then that everyone else he knew was there. An old man that had most of his face bandaged walked up to the platform as well as the Uchiha who's hair was shaped like a ducks ass.

Then the bandaged old man shouted

"Today we are gathered to see something many have wished for the past 13 years, the death of the one who killed all those people thirteen years ago, the death of the one who killed the fourth Hokage! And most of all..., THE DEATH OF THE KYUUBI INCARNATE! Today will mark as the day the demon dies while giving the ultimate gift to the last Uchiha!" As if on que the arrogant duck-assed Uchiha came up close to Naruto and prepared a Chidori.

"Any last words Dobe? No good now DIE!" The Chidori pierced the Jinjuriki through the chest and only two words came out of the blonds mouth. Those words will always haunt the last Uchiha even after death. As his Sharingan failed to evolve only those two words played through the Uchiha's mine.

"I Win"

The man woke up a little startled as he thought 'a dream from my past life... It's strange that I think about it now.'

The man got up and looked around only to see a blank slate as far as the eyes could see.

"It seems as if you are finally awake Cross Marian or should I say..., Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter!**

**Reviews are welcome and I would really appreciate any advice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, thanks everyone who followed, favourited and commented! I fealy didn't expect that I would update so soon! Although I will admit that I was stuck on this chapter... I don't think i did as well as I did in the last chapter. Oh well! I've decided that I'm going to just put in a little bit of NaruHina, not to much though. Again Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Warinig: Vague (Really Vague) references to -Man chapter 168!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or -Man...**

* * *

"It seems as if you are finally awake Cross Marian or should I say... Uzumaki Naruto" A voice spoke, the voice sounded demonic yet humane at the same time. Cross Marian stood up and looked around to find that he was in a room that was being lit by candles burning an ominous mixture of blue and green flames. Cross blinked, but it looked more like a wink due to the face that the right side of his face was covered by some sort of mask. The red long haired man was confused, he had just been killed after revealing things about the 14th to his apprentice... Was this the afterlife? Not what the general of the order had expected... There wasn't any wine of women for kami's sake! It was only after the general had finished his mental complaints about there being no wine of women that he realised that he was not alone. Standing in the corner of the room was a figure, obviously male but there were some odd things about this person. His skin for starters was purple and he was wearing white robes. His hair was white, long and spiky but the thing that stood out the most was his face, he had sharp teeth and eyes his eyes were completely black. All in all this being had a look that would send shivers down anyone's spines, cross however was not 'anyone'. The masked man had seen many scarier things in his life then what was in front of him. But then something finally sunk in 'It seems as if you are finally awake Cross Marian or should I say... Uzumaki Naruto'. Cross's one visible eye widened and then narrowed.

"How did he know about that? Who is this person? You are thinking something along those lines aren't you?" A demonic voice spoke ending in a chuckle. "Well you see Cross Marian I was the one who was summoned to seal the Kyuubi in you as Uzumaki Naruto, the night that the fox attacked the place known as Konoha. Now that I've said that you should be able to work out who I am" he spoke again ending in another chuckle.

"Your the Shinigami" it was not a question on witch cross spoke but a statement.

"That is what humans know me as but now you probably have more questions like 'Why am I in front of you?' or 'What the hell do you want?' or perhaps 'Why did I remember something that never happened?' am I correct?" The being, now identified at the shinigami now had a serious tone in his voice. Cross just nodded. The shinigami chuckled "everything in the elemental nations is real, everything that happened in your memory o Uzunaki Naruto truly did happen, you truly did die that day but there was a slight problem you see..." The shinigami started to mumble incomprehensible words and it seemed as if a blush of embarrassment had appeared on the beings face. The masked general raised an eyebrow and asked "what happened?" Now womaniser was getting curious.

"Well you see..., there are more Devine beings then just myself as we were born by humankind's imagination..." The purple skinned being trailed off.

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Cross was getting a little irritated by this time.

"Well you see the day you died as Uzumaki Naruto it was not meant to be. At the valley of the end Hattake Kakashi was not supposed to show up until sasuke had escaped to Orochimaru and that was were an error was made..." Cross frowned.

"What happened?" The red haired general questioned.

"What I'm about to say stays between the two of us ok?" Cross just nodded. "It's a bit embarrassing but that day another Devine being known as what humans would call Fate and myself went out drinking and things went downhill when fate got drunk..." It was obvious to anyone that shinigami was embarrassed. The shinigami rubbed the back of his head and Cross sighed.

"So I died because you and Fate went and got drunk and Fate altered my... fate? I don't expect that you would bring me here just to talk about how I died, so what do you want?" Cross didn't know how to feel, he had decided to ignore the memories of Naruto thinking that it never truly existed but here he was in front of the shinigami who was saying it was all real! The shinigami smirked, so now the time has finally come. He then spoke in a serious tone

"It is true that I have bought you here for something, something important. As I said, you were not supposed to die that day as you were supposed to live a full life, you would have ended up saving the world, become Hokage, marry Hyuuga Hinata and then pass away peacefully in your sleep. However with you dead none of that happened and there was... no, is no one to save the world and that is were out problem resides. There is a man out in the elemental nations who's aim is to, in light words, become a god. I would like to return you, Cross Marian to the elemental nations so that you may deal with this person and in exchange I will allow you to do anything you wish to do in that world, even destroy Konoha" Cross rose an eyebrow.

"So in short you want me to save that world and in exchange I can do what ever I want there... Sorry but even if I did go back there would be nothing left for me there, it would have been fifty or so years since I died as Uzumaki Naruto and even if it hadn't been that long there would be no point, I'm not looking for revenge if that's what you had expected." It was true, Cross had never been one for revenge and he had never even thought about it because he understood the reason as to why the village killed him off as Naruto, it was fear.

"That's a surprise, I was expecting you to jump at the chance to go back and by the way time passes differently in different dimensions. It's only been three years since you died." 'That truly is a surprise, he wasn't consumed by hatred at all, but...' The shinigami was truly surprised.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Or perhaps someone?" Before Cross could reply the shinigami summoned what looked like a giant mirror and on it she appeared.

"Hi Naruto-kun, it's me again. Sorry I've been away for so long, I had a long term mission with Kiba and Shino. Things are finally moving on from when you died, most of the Konoha twelve still miss you dearly. The only ones who don't are Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunade-sama is acting like she usually had before your death but I can tell she is still grieving. Otosama has been a little accepting but he still wishes that I marry another clan head but I think some of the council members may be pressuring him. The civilian side of the council has more power then the Shinobi side at the moment tho-"

"Hinata-Sama it is time to leave"

"I need to go now, I hope we can meet again in the afterlife when the time comes. I love you Naruto-kun."

Cross's eyes widened, she had grown up to be a beautiful woman and even after three years she still loved him.

"Shit, I suppose I'll go, but is there anything important I need to know?"

The shinigami grinned, women truly are his weakness.

"You will be sent there in your current form and abilities but I will allow you to be able to access the chakra you had as Uzumaki Naruto minus the Kyuubi's. Now bai bai!" Just as the shinigami said that he waved live one would when saying goodby to a good friend and the floor underneath Cross disappeared and the womanising former general of the order fell.

A man with long red hair was seen walking through a desert.

'Shit, now I know how Allen felt those 5 times I dumped him in the desert with no directions...'

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

* * *

**Well that ends chapter 2! Please Leave reviews and tell me what you think! this chapter was really hard for me to write and reviews may possibly be my motivation to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Another chapter is up! Thank you again to everyone who Favorited, followed and Reviewed! I have recently discovered that reviews give me much needed motivation, so don't forget to review! **

**Now I will admit a couple of things about this chapter...**

**The first is that I was (and still am) in a really strange mood.**

**And the second is... Well that I discovered that I cant write a fight scene to save my life! . Although I do intend to keep practicing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, -Man or anything else that may be referenced in this chapter... **

* * *

It had been an hour since the Shinigami dumped the Womaniser out in a desert in the middle of nowhere, still not finding any sign of civilisation when a thought struck the former General of the Black Order.

'That bastard Shinigami said that I had access to the chakra I had when I was Naruto... Might as well test it out.' And so test it out he did and with a mumble of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" an exact replica of him appeared and IF Allen Walker was here the boy would be having a panic attack or be screaming something like "The devils multiplying!" but the young exorcise wasn't there so all is well.

Just as the Ex-General dispersed his clone he saw a figure that to him was a very beautiful figure. That long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail, that nicely shaped face and the body that was concealed by the black cape with red clouds. To Cross this 'woman' was of extreme beauty and his instincts were screaming at him to go and flirt with 'her'... As he approached the 'woman' he only then noticed the bundle of red hair that was almost the same colour as his own... Crosses eyes widened in realisation as he remembered seeing that cloak before, the Ex-General frowned as he thought 'What is such a beautiful woman doing in Akatsuki? I must save her... Wait a minute now that I have a closer look...'"YOUR A GUY?!" The shout drew the attention of the blond who had now been identified as a guy. As the said blond turned around he shouted "WHO ARE YOU? AND OF COURSE IM A GUY, UN!"

As the blond turned around Cross got a better glimpse at who the red-head on the blonds back was... Crosses eyes widened.

'Gaara!'

"Judgment!"

* * *

Far far away in a place called Mount Myoboku, the land where the Toad summoning's reside there was huge panic and screams of...

"HIS NAME IS GLOWING!"

"HE HAS RETURNED FROM THE DEAD!"

"MY CABBAGES!"- Everyone ignored that shout. Where did he come from anyway...

"GET JIRAIYA HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Now we return to the middle of the desert... To find a beaten up Blond who had lost another one of his arms trying to dodge the bullet that seemed as though it was following him... And a perfectly unharmed Red Haired womaniser and Ex-General of the black order who was now holding an unconscious Jinjuriki of the Ichibi, with Cross muttering about how a man tried to deceive him by looking like a woman...

Cross then moved to the side as what looked like ten Senbon came rushing towards him. He looked around and saw another MALE defiantly male wearing the same black cloak with red clouds on it... Another member of Akatsuki.

"Sasori no Danna! This man isn't ordinary, he's strong, to strong, un! He isn't even trying! Run and report to leader, un!" The man, now identified as Sasori thought 'well that's out of character for him.. What did this guy do to him?' Then suddenly there was a *Bang* and Sasori fell, or so it seemed at first but then another person jumped out of the 'fallen' Sasori. This person had red hair and the same black cloak with red clouds on it that all the supposedly 'fallen' Sasori. Sasori was hoping to catch the Ex-General by surprise however by that time Cross Marian had realised that what he had shot with his Judgment was some sort of shell so he fired another bullet and not having the time to react Sasori fell to the ground dead..., well almost. Now that Cross had finished one of the two he went to go and end the blond but when he looked around the said blond was gone, not that it really mattered to him, as he had saved one of the only people he could call a friend in this world...

"I suppose this is the end for me... Your strong, I didn't even have any time to fight back... *sigh* I may have some information that you could use... In two weeks from now I have a spy that's working for Orochimaru that I was going to meet but as I'm dying I won't make it..." The red haired Akatsuki member was still alive...

"Why tell me?" Cross thought aloud.

"Because... You are strong, you may have use for that information..." Sasori's eyes did not dim, for they are eyes of a puppet however the womaniser could tell... The Puppetmaster that was easily taken down by the bullet was dead. Cross pulled out a cigaret, lit it and put it in his mouth when he felt something stir on his back. Only then remembering that Gaara was there and put the Suna Jinjuriki on the ground just as the said Jinjuriki opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" The red haired Jinjuriki questioned trying to get up but Cross stopped him, he was still injured and badly for kami's sake! Cross smirked and thought 'should I tell him? Should I not tell him? Maybe I'll just drop hints, or maybe...' "I'm hurt Gaara! How can you not know who I am? After all those years as well, I was sure you would remember me!" The womaniser exclaimed while acting as if he got stabbed in random places.

"I am sorry but I do not believe I have met you before Old man" if you looked closely after Gaara had said that you could see a tick mark on Cross Marian's head.

"I am not an old man, god damn it! I'm only... How old am I anyway? Anyway it's no wonder you don't recognise me! Even if it's only been three years to you it's been a good fifty for me... Am I really an old man" as Cross started rambling to himself Gaara rose an eyebrow 'it's only been three years to you' playing through his head over and over again while Shukaku was... Cowering in fear? Gaara decided that enough was enough and wrapped the strange man up in his sand.

"Who are you?" It wasn't so much as a question as it was a demand. Cross smirked as the sand threatened to squash him and he mumbled something that sounded like "your social skills sure have improved!" As he said this the sand around him tightened.

"I take that back, your social skills are still as sucky as ever... It's been awhile since I last saw you Gaara. I now go by the name Cross Marian but before that I went by the name of..."

* * *

Meanwhile on Mount Myoboku a man with White spiky hair was in front of the elder toads with a shocked look on his face and this man said

"Can you please repeat that?" Then a toad spoke

"It is as we have said ten times before Jiraiya, the summoning contract with the supposedly dead Kyuubi Jinjuriki, Uzumaki Naruto has just recently been activated yet again by the return and use of his chakra. The only thing that can possibly explain this phenomenon is that Uzumaki Naruto has somehow returned from the dead..."

Jiraiya simply fainted while one of the toads whispered

"He's done that ten times now. What should we do?"

All toads in that room got a glint in their eye that would have scared even the most fearless of people and one thought entered the man who was now regaining conscious for the tenth time.

'Someone save me!'

* * *

Now returning to where the Ex-General and the Ichibi Jinjuriki were in the middle of the desert where apart from them there was nothing but white sand except for the body of Sasori of the red sand but that's not important at the moment, what is important is the scene of the younger one of the two running up giving the older one of the two a nice friendly hug...

"OUCH! GAARA, YOUR HUGGING ME TO TIGHTLY, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE BROKEN MY RIBS... OUCH! AND MY BACK!" Maybe it wasn't so friendly after all...

* * *

**And that** **ends chapter 3! I know that is there was a lot of stuff that was Out Of Character...**

**Remember that reviews** **are my main source motivation! So please review.**

**- Shio**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone this is the fourth chapter of 'His Return'! Please review as reviews give me motivation! - Shio**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or -Man!**

* * *

The two figures walked along in the desert, one was the Ichibi Jinjuriki while the other was The Ex-General of the Black Order. Cross had just explained in vague detail about what had happened to him after he died as Uzumaki Naruto, although he left out the part that included war with the Noah, Gaara didn't need to know what the Earl looked like... He also left out the part about him being a drinking, in-debt womaniser that would randomly ditch his apprentice and leave said apprentice to pay off all the debts. Gaara did not need to know about that! Although he did tell the Jinjuriki about his encounter with the Shinigami...

"So your saying that you died because of two drunken Devine beings...?" Cross could only nod, the feeling Gaara was giving of were even scaring Shukaku... Speaking of the Ichibi.

"Naru- no I mean Cross, would you care to explain why Shukaku is begging you for mercy?" Hmmm, that was a good question, why was an 'all powerful being' begging for mercy? Cross shrugged and said "I have no idea" although the womaniser had a vague idea... Cross was just glad that Gaara wasn't calling him Naruto anymore! A little while ago Cross had requested that Gaara didn't call him Naruto as that wasn't his name anymore and the womaniser had also requested that no one should be told of his return from the dead. The gates of Suna were approaching, they were almost there!

"Oh and by the way Cross I think I should have told you this before but I became the Kazekage..." The cigaret that had been in the generals mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

The same time on Mount Myoboku.

"And why can't we just reverse summon him...?"

"Because, Jiraiya! We want to watch you struggle! Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

**And that ends the fourth chapter...**

**Please Read! Important!**

**I know that this was a REALLY short chapter and in all honesty I'm having trouble with ideas for this... I have some things planed (like how Cross will meet Jiraya, Tsunade and Hinata) but I'm really stuck! If anyone has any suggestions ****_I would really appreciate it if you could tell me! Also should_**_** Sakura be bashed?**_


	5. What Happened to the Shinigami?

**AN: PLEASE READ! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for about three weeks, I've been trying to think of ideas but whenever I write them I loose interest halfway through... I don't think that this will be continuing anytime soon. Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas, it is greatly appreciated! This isn't really chapter but I decided that I would put a small something into this. Although it does kind of fit into the story. - Shio**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_What happened to the Shinigami?_

Someone was hitting the purple-skinned Devine being.

"SHINIGAMI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! ALLOWING HIM BACK INTO THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS?!"

The Shinigami looked down to see a young chibi girl with short light blue hair kicking his leg. The Shinigami frowned in confusion.

"Fate, why are you kicking me...?"

The little girl didn't stop kicking purple-skinned being but she did reply.

"Because... Because, YOU SENT CROSS BACK TO THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS!" The Shinigami was truly confused now.

"I..., thought that that was the whole idea..."

"NO! SHINIGAMI WAS JUST BEING SELFISH! SHINIGAMI JUST WANTED CROSS TO DO THE WORK THAT SHINIGAMI WAS SUPPOSED TO DO! FATE WANTED CROSS TO STAY WITH FATE!"

The Shinigami's eyes widened as realisation came to him when he spotted the blush on Fate's pale face.

'That stupid no good womaniser! How could this happen?!' Ah, yes, Cross Marian truly was a professional at getting girls to fall for him...

* * *

**End. I felt that I had to put something in and not just have it Authors Notes... I apologise to those who hoped that this would be a proper chapter...**


End file.
